Land of Pictures 17
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 17 : 'More' Awesome and Stupendous Pictures (very best part of this wiki) I guess somewhere this was a problem. Rooseveltvilles (those shantytowns did continue right upto WW2 after all) eventually had all the amenities. Columbia's Shantytown 'accommodations' were simple - a hole in the bottom of Columbia made it easy (and a curse to anyone on the ground below). (More than one farmer probably tied a bundle of TNT (used for blowing tree stumps) to a balloon and sent Columbia their own 'calling card'). Real. Innovative use of the 'slot machine' idea. Whatever Golf Facilities Rapture had (Ryan is shown putting...), these probably would be there. I wonder if any of the Infinite BS game writers (the perps who wrote BaSx) actually played the previous Bioshock games, or read the Rapture Novel. Turning Fontaine/Atlas from a 50s small time hood somehow into John Wayne Gacy really doesn't make it seem like this was OUR Universe's Rapture. (These game developers sure do seem to have been obsessed with this Lobotomy thing ...) Something from the real world (yes its Art Deco). A Rejected Heavy Hitter. Seriously, just about anything would seem better than those 'Boys of Silence', who look more like demented Car Hood Ornaments than anything else. Large Flamethrower used by Germans in WW1. Imagine THAT shooting out of the rear end of this Rejected Heavy Hitter !!!! A little TOO effective maybe. Most games dont bother to have a "Run Like Hell" type opponent that you have to be clever to avoid. 1893 magazine - issue cover is apparently about Civil War debt still to be paid off. (Another reason there's no Fricken way the US Government (and the taxpayers) would be paying for "Columbia", as the game writers somehow think -- ESPECIALLY IF backed/organized by some religious Charlatan.) Brakes failed. Went off Ledge. Landed on Farmer John's Cow. Fink used it to try to straighten some Jeans. And then someone found a pamphlet from the Future that explained Genes and he STILL tried to use it for that ... Magic Potions and Holly Wands and Flying Monsters work just fine in Fantasy. It is too bad they went the way of ridiculous faux-technology for their plot. There is nothing that Magic Beans can't do that Quantumz allegedly can, and with far more cohesive logic working for the story ... (Can You Guess WHat This Actually Is ??) The Edison building in LA (built 1930). 13 Stories. Rather short because LA had an ordinance limiting buildings to that height at that time. See all those Steel girders meant just to hold up the buildings own weight ? And THEN imagine what the structure would have to be to hold out many-many times that weight in water pressure on all sides. Actually a more plausible mechanism (if we can ever use 'plausible' in a game universe based on inconsistent faux-science quantum physics). But then, firing guns and doing bloody 'death from above' maneuvers would be gone (unless it was changed to some kind of 'pod racer' type gameplay.) EVEN BETTER -- point it upwards a bit more, and instead of that stupid Lighthouse WhatevertheHellitwas thing, THIS is now the Hallelujah Gun, by which Columbia's inhabitants 'ascended' to The New Eden. We probably coulda seen more in-game use of patterns like this. (Texteures are pretty cheap Assets compared to aninimations and object 3D skins (RAM Memory space is the chief issue if there are lots of unique ones in the same level/scene). BIG gasbag, TINY cabins. SO the 'First Lady' was originally hydrogen (And had to work the same is this real Zeppelin ??) 'Docked' where ??? and protected from any wind that would have it impaled on some part of Columbia, within days ??? Ken&Co had Zeppelin On The Brain. A Giant Flying Angel - there, in ten seconds I came up with something which would have been TRUE awesomeness, instead of this feeble infatuation with some Scene from the early Trailers ... Passenger Cabin from the Graf Zeppelin. Note how small it all is (Yes, those are hammocks in the 2 person 'staterooms'). The REST of the Zeppelin was 776 feet long and 100 feet in diameter. THATS the reality of those lighter-than-air ships. Splicer made 'gun'. All kinds of bits-n-pieces you can have in the MMORPG. Now THATS a Pistol !!! (actually its a 3 color WW2-era Japanese flaregun). Art Deco exterior on a Bar/Club. The second picture IS actually the same picture with a little Photoshop work to remove the perspective. This is lab experiment from which the game designers/writers got their faulty idea for the way Columbia floats (Remember, they claimed to have consulted with 'experts'...). There is no "fixed in space" in REAL Quantum Physics. Note the small disk of superconducting material (the shape is important) floating only a tiny distance above that Base (it really only works on the miniature scale) - which is a very strong magnet (and the frost showing that its cooled way down near Zero degrees Kelvin, allowing the superconductor properties to work). Oh you say, they have maglev for trains ?!?!? Yes and they too 'float' mere inches above incredibly powerful magnets (The Point Being : the meager spacing involved and huge magnets below being completely missing in Columbia's Fantasy mechanism). Remember, 'Its only a game'... actually "Its only a FANTASY Shoot-Em-UP game with lame combat, and alot of Hype about the cockamamie story". An Edison invention for a long continuous loop of 'film' for the moving picture sequence. This is how the film loop inside made the Kinetoscope able to repeat. Sander Cohen had an obsession, if you hadn't noticed ... Even tons of plaster couldn't wall out the nightmares that Sander Cohen had every night. Making others share his nightmares also apparently was no relief. Pneumo Lines ... This would have been more interesting and amusing. Later in the game every other thingeebot (TV with tiny TRex arms) would be carrying a corpse. Middle 1800s diving suit used to salvage shipwrecks. Now THAT might've been a more freaky-deekie "Boy of Silence" (In that tincan only YOU can Hear YOUR Screams !!!) The air hose would glow eerily and disappear into a Tear thingee (Why not ?? It was all Fantasy just done for visual effect - wasn't it ??) Charlie McCarthy came to Rapture, but Edgar Bergen was turned away as a Parasite. (Charlie was the REAL Talent...) It was never mentioned, but Sofia Lamb had once been a Vaudeville Ventriloquist ... (Frightened the Hell out of her Japanese patients who though it was their dead relatives back to haunt them...) - Funny might have been seeing a puppet like this carried by one of those weird Edwardian Dressed people standing around in in the "Little Sister Fun House" in BS2 (weirder if they ALL had them ...) Another fun puppet use would be as The Prophet (seen publicly in the big "Oz the Great" type projections) and having the real Comstock look like Skelator (real serious looking 'Tear' damage). Soooo many opportunities lost in that game. An Artist Concept (Big Daddy clonezoid, apparently). Wouldn't it have been odd having things like THIS instead of the Handymen? Or worse, this is the Players Nemesis "Balloono" (in place of the already weird BD-like 'Songbird' pigeon in a gimp suit). (What would you do to control it in the endgame - Beat on a big Kettle Drum ?? -- Hey a rhythm mini-game like the dancing in GTA !!! Too many ideas, too little talent...) TUNNELZ Lotsa tunnels in subterranean parts Rapture. Extensive spaces down in Rapture's Foundations (needed access for sump-pumping the inevitable leakage). Smugglers tunnels had to move lotsa stuff - tramway would be logical. So in the MMORPG you get a mission from City Hall to go investigate some corner of "The Underground" where strange things have been reported. Note that these are lit far more than your flashlights would have it in the pitch darkness. Signs seen when you first arrive in Rapture, where there supposedly was a protest, sometime in the past, of dissatisfied people. Interesting that they are Printed signs (versus hand lettering) making it look more like an orchestrated 'protest', and much like the Rent-a-mob events we see so much today. (Thus probably another 'Atlas' type provocation using more of his cannon-fodder. (Consider that the suitcases laying about had virtually nothing in them and remain unopened) as if it was staged. OMG OMG Anti-Semitism !!!! This (as actually used in-game in a (OMG) minorly defaced state) is a rather token representative of that widespread prejudice in America -- the term is 'paying it Lip Service' (and no for you younguns that is not a reference to something you saw in a 'Prince' Music Video). Actually why even would the 'White People' running Rapture build such a vending machine, when it expressed an identity they detested ?? "Fritz the Mechanical Tailor" might've been better appropriate (Much of America had a high regard for Germany in the early part of the late 19th and early 20th century). This is just some intentionally lame attempt to hint at actual "social issues" without the balls to show what real anti-semitism was like in that period (Like having a 'Beat the Jew' game at the Faire, and adding the subject to Comstock's rantings). A bit closer to a proper submarine shape. Not-Overly "Unconscious Art" ... Another candidate for a 'submersible' in the Rapture market. Unfortunately they cost the equivalent of a private jet plane (so few that they all are handbuilt), and require similarly expensive facilities and maintenance labor to operate (NOT any kind of automobile equivalent for some typical American city). Strange stuff can be found on the Internet. Maybe Reed Wahl took up painting vacuum tubes for a hobby ? Or are these Fink's (who thought that spirits made the things actually work). Without Kittens, modern computing would be impossible. The Quantum Orb which was the basis of all of Columbia's advanced technology. But without sufficient Unicorn Tears, the ultimate use of such technology was limited. After the events seen in BaSx, Gil Alexander investigated the strange properties of one corpse found in the 'Fontaines' Department Store. Typical mid 50s to early 60s mainframe console. Ryan considered other logos for ADAM advertisement.